


It's 2040

by GoosewithaNuke



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoosewithaNuke/pseuds/GoosewithaNuke
Summary: Erin and Abby finally emerge from the portal.But a lot has changed since they were pulled in.It's 2040.





	1. Chapter 1

There is a metal rod sticking out of the floor of The Mercado. Attached to the rod is a short length of rope. Though the rope is short, it has no end. It simply disappears into the floor, in the most inexplicable way. On the metal rod, long ago, a young engineer had welded on the logo of the now recognisable organisation: Ghostbusters.

No one pays much attention to the rod and rope. In fact, it barely gets a second look unless someone trips over it. It's been there for 24 years. Everyone is just used to it, or they just don't notice it. Why would they? Apart from the bizarre nature of its being there in the first place, it holds no real significance to anyone. Doesn't it?

But it does. To at least two people in New York. Two of the first four Ghostbusters. Jillian Holtzmann and Patty Tolan. They visit the rod, every year, on the anniversary of its being erected.

Holtzmann and Patty had clung to that rope with a strong determination at first. They had tugged and tugged, but it stayed firmly rooted in the floor. Eventually Patty had let go, passing the rope to Kevin (the first receptionist at the Ghostbusters' World Headquarters; he is now the Secretary of State). Holtzmann had called after Patty as she walked away. An hour later she returned, rod in hand, and an assortment of Holtzmann's gear. The rod was attached to the floor. The rope was affixed to the rod. For fear that if they let go of the rope, it would be sucked into the floor. Holtzmann, Patty, and Kevin all sat cross-legged on the floor. Waiting. For anything to happen.

Employees of the Mayor's Office brought them food. Employees of the Mercado begged them to leave. Kevin was the first to go, after three days of waiting. He got up to find a sandwich and simply forgot to return. A month passed. Patty had started coming and going, returning at least three times a day to check on Holtzmann. Eventually, she managed to drag the engineer away. For the next four or five months, they returned daily. Just to check. But the rod and rope never changed.

Years passed. Eventually they only returned once a year, just to check. But nothing ever changed.

Until now. Holtzmann, Patty, and Will (Patty's latest boyfriend - of six years - this one seemed to be the keeper) returned. Patty always held Holtzmann's hand, Holtzmann always brought a backpack of food. Just incase _they_ were hungry after all this time. Who knows how time passes on the other end of that rope. The three sat down around the rod and rope. They would sit here for the next 24 hours. Just in case.

Will was on snack duty, and fetching the two women anything they asked for while they waiting. Just in case something changed.  
The Mercado was closed on this day. After about seven years of this event, the manager had realised it was easier just to keep guests out, rather than have to explain what these women were doing. So the three sat, in an empty lobby, waiting for the impossible. Patty sent Will out around lunchtime to fetch them all something "disgusting, greasy, and unhealthy". So Holtzmann and Patty were alone when it finally happened.

They were sitting in silence. Holtzmann untying and retying her shoe laces. Patty playing on some new social media site that Holtzmann held no interest for, despite Patty's constant nagging for her to join. They both stopped what they were doing and exchanged a look when a low rumbling began from beneath them. The rumbling grew and they jumped to their feet. A burst of light exploded from the floor, which promptly began to cave in.

"The rope!" shouted Patty as Holtzmann, thinking the same thing, dove for it.

Holtzmann got a hold of the rope, but started slipping down the, now sloping, floor. Patty grabbed her a pulled her backwards to safety. The rope felt like it had a strong weight on it, exchanging a look of hope, they both started pulling on the rope. Then the weight suddenly threw itself in their direction. Another burst of light and it was all over.

The floor returned to normal, and collapsed where the rod had been were two women with thin, yet wild, white hair. Patty and Holtzmann had been knocked to their feet. Momentarily stunned. They looked up.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Holtzmann, "yeah!"

The lost Ghostbusters slowly get to their feet. Abby Yates and Erin Gilbert.

Patty and Holtzmann rush toward them. Hugs are shared. Tears are shed. Abby and Erin see each other. Their hair. White.  
  
"What, what happened. What year is it?" asked Erin in confusion.

"It's 2040. Our President is a plant," replied Holtzmann. 


	2. Going home

"What?" exclaimed Erin.

"Oh my God!" was Abby's reaction.

"Are you serious?" asked Erin, knowing Holtzmann seldom was.

"Yeah," replied Holtzmann, her solemn tone indicating that what she had said indeed was true.

Abby looked to Patty for some confirmation. The taller woman nodded her head.

Abby and Erin looked horrified to say the least.

It was at that moment that Will returned with some cheeseburgers that were so greasy they were almost visible through the greased up paper bag in which they were held.  
  
"I brought you the greasiest, most unhealthy burgers in all of New York," he declared proudly.  
  
"Thanks Sweetie," said Patty, giving him a quick kiss of hello and thank you, "but I'm not really sure we're hungry anymore."  
  
Will looked saddened that his efforts were wasted. Then he noticed the two white haired women standing with them.  
  
Patty, upon seeing his look of intrigue and confusion, jumped to introduce her lost friends, "Will, this is Erin and Abby, who I told you about, Erin and Abby, this is Will."  
  
"Hi," said Erin awkwardly.  
  
Abby smiled broadly, "Are you two dating?" she asked, happy for her friend.  
  
"Yep," said Patty, "six years now."  
  
"Six years…" trailed off Erin, still processing their time jump.  
  
Will was staring at the cord and rod, or rather, where they had disappeared from, "You ladies were seriously attached to that?" he asked incredulous.  
  
"To what?" asked Erin.  
  
"Oh, Holtzy and me attached that cord y'all were tied to to the floor, so we wouldn't lose you," replied Patty.  
  
Erin and Abby were touched by their friends persistence to find them again.  
  
Holtzmann, who had been unusually quiet for a while spoke up, "Are you hungry?" she asked suddenly.   
  
Then she bobbed down to the floor, tipping the contents of her backpack out. Inside was a mix of lollies, chips, and sandwiches, "Or you could have the burgers Will got us," she added.  
  
"Ah, thanks Holtz, but I think we're both just tired right now," said Erin.  
  
Abby politely accepted a sandwich, even though she wasn't really hungry.  
  
Holtzmann gave a big nod of her head and shoved the food back into her bag, including the two greasy burgers (which were sure to stain the lining).  
  
"I guess we should head home…" Erin started, trailing off, clearly thinking "or, do we even still have our apartments?"  
  
Patty shook her head, "Nah man, your leases ran out, but me and Holtzy moved all your stuff into the firehouse. Wishful thinking I guess."  
  
"The firehouse?" asked Abby, a hint of excitement picking up in her voice.  
  
"Yeah," smiled Patty, "the Mayor's Office gave us complete financial backing. So the first thing Holtz made us buy was that firehouse. She got the second floor, and I got the ground floor, but now that y'all are back, we can split it evenly."  
  
"No way Patty-cakes, you can share, I _need_ all that space," said Holtzmann.  
  
"You literally have an entire third dedicated to chairs, y'all don't need that much sitting space!" argued Patty, "you can fit Erin in there with a nice desk. She'll be quiet and keep outta your hair," Patty finished by pulling gently on a stray wisp of Holtzmann's hair, causing it to spring lightly back up.  
  
Holtzmann threw her head back in an over exaggerated groan, "Ohh-kay," she conceded, "Erin can sit with me, if she has to," then she threw Erin a wink, letting her know she was kidding.  
  
"Hey Holtz, wanna go bring the car 'round so's we can head home?" suggested Patty.  
  
Holtzmann gave a singular firm nod before jogging off outside to get the car.

* * *

 

The familiar sound of their siren rang through as the vehicle approached. The group walked outside.  
  
"Is that the Ecto?" asked Abby.  
  
"Didn't it fall into the - " started Erin.  
  
"We got a new one," interrupted Patty, "purpose built. So it's better for the environment than that old cadillac."  
  
Holtz honked in mock impatience. As the group approached she slipped out of the driver's seat. Will took her place.  
  
Holtzmann sat in the middle seat between Abby and Erin. She held both their hands. A little to make them uncomfortable, and a little because she was scared to let go of them again.  
  
The three ladies in the backseat sat quietly while Patty tried to fill Abby and Erin in on what had happened while they'd been gone.

* * *

 

"Wow, we really did get the firehouse," remarked Abby as the Ghostbusters stared up at their HQ.  
  
"Come on, Patty and I will show you where you can set up!" said Holtzmann excitedly.  
  
"Hold on a sec there," said Patty, "I think they might like to see their beds and get themselves some rest first."  
  
Abby and Erin started nodding before seeing the disappointed look on Holtzmann's face.  
  
"Oh, we don't mind quickly checking out our new workspace," said Erin quietly.  
  
Abby agreed.  
  
Holtzmann's face lit up again, she grabbed Erin's hand and pulled her inside the building, "We're upstairs," she explained as they tripped up the stairs.

As Holtzmann was showing Erin around the lab and pointing to a desk they could clear off for her another woman made herself known.  
  
"Jillian," the voice of an older lady sounded out, "you're back earlier than expected."  
  
Erin squinted at the woman, trying to figure out who she could possibly be, and why she was calling Holtzmann _Jillian_.  
  
Holtzmann spoke up, "This is Erin!" she pointed to her friend, "Abby's downstairs. They came back."  
  
The woman eyed Erin suspiciously, making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Um, who is this?" she asked Holtzmann.  
  
"Oh, what a ding-a-ling, I forgot to introduce," she started, talking to herself before looking up at Erin, "This is Dr. Rebecca Gorin, my mentor."  
  
"Dr. Gorin," Abby's voice sounded from behind them, "it's a pleasure to meet - " she reached out to shake the woman's hand.  
  
Holtzmann shook her head, "She doesn't shake," she stage whispered.  
  
"You," Abby finished, lowering her hand, "Holtz has told me so much about you."  
  
Dr. Gorin had already begun ignoring them, getting back to her work. Erin felt left out, Holtzmann had never mentioned this clearly important person to her before.  
  
"Dr. Gorin has been helping me and Patty out with some of the science stuff," explained Holtzmann.  
  
Dr Gorin had come to stay with Holtzmann after she had finally left the Mercado. She ended up moving in when she realised that Patty had no experience with the technology Holtzmann was creating, and knew she needed someone to monitor her and make sure she didn't blow up the city.  
  
Gorin seemed to notice them again, "These are your colleagues?" she asked Holtzmann.  
  
"Yes," affirmed Holtzmann, "yes, and we're dating," she pointed to Erin.  
  
Erin looked confused, "What?"  
  
"Oh," said Holtzmann, obviously embarrassed, "guess a bit too much time has passed? Well, back to the drawing board on that one," she laughed awkwardly and turned away from the eyes of everyone else in the room.

"Hey," Patty's voice called from the stair, "I pulled the dust covers off your beds and stuff; wanna come check it out and get settled?"  
  
Erin called back, "Sure Patty," she turned to Holtzmann, who was still looking away, "Night Holtz."  
  
Holtzmann looked up once she was sure Erin had left, Abby and Gorin were still watching her.  
  
"You okay?" asked Abby.  
  
Holtzmann nodded and averted her gaze to Gorin, who patted her on the shoulder and went back to her work.  
  
"Night Abs."  
  
"Night Holtzmann."


	3. Hair Dye and other Dilemmas

Erin woke up in confusion. It took her a few moments to realise where she was. Then she remembered all that had happened to her. 

Her muscles were stiff…maybe she should have stretched before taking on an entire city full of ghosts… 

She got out of bed and wandered into the bathroom. It was a shared space with four showers and four sinks. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was still shockingly white. 

_I'm going to have to do something about that_ she thought to herself. 

She got into the shower and let the steaming hot water run over her aching body. 

 

She'd been in the shower for almost an hour before the water ran cold and she was forced to get out. When she did she found Abby standing in the bathroom, wrapped in a bathrobe and towel drying her hair. 

"Morning," said Abby, chipper.

Erin grunted in response. 

Abby stretched, "Argh, my muscles are killing me." 

"Me too," said Erin quietly. 

"I guess Patty and Holtz must have felt the same 24 years ago though," joked Abby. 

Erin furrowed her brow, "Do you find it weird that they're so much older than they were yesterday?" 

Abby paused, "I hadn't really thought about it," she replied honestly.

Then Abby did think about it, and what she thought didn't really make sense. Patty and Holtzmann really didn't look 24 years older than they had yesterday, _Maybe they aged really well._

 

The pair separated and went to their rooms to get dressed and ready for the day. They reconvened in the kitchen, where Patty and Gorin were already seated having breakfast. 

Morning greetings were exchanged. 

"What are y'all going to do today?" asked Patty. A silent question was implied, _what can I do to help you get back to normal?_

Erin half shrugged, "Set up my workspace, set up my room…maybe buy some clothes that are in fashion now." 

Patty had to stop herself from pointing out that Erin had never worn up to date fashions before.

Abby was pumped, "I'm going to dive straight into more research, we have now seen what's on the other side of the barrier, and we can examine the effects it has on the living, when they re-emerge," she turned to Erin, "Erin, you in? We can get back to researching together?" 

Erin looked exhausted, but she nodded anyway. Then indicated her hair, "Well, we already know the most obvious effect." 

"Yeah girl," said Patty, "you gonna do anything about that?" 

"Yeah, actually, I think that's going to be the first thing I do. Abby want to come have a hair dyeing party with me?" Erin asked. 

Abby smiled, "That brings me back to our high school sleepovers."

Erin groaned, "Don't remind me." 

Gorin stood up from the table, put her bowl in the dishwasher and left the room. 

Abby and Erin looked disconcerted at the fact that their entire interaction with Patty had seemingly been completely unnoticed by Gorin. 

Patty noticed their looks, "Oh, she always like that. Totally focussed on her work, pretty much only talks to Holtzy."

Erin looked around, "Where is Holtzmann?"

Patty looked at her watch, "She should be getting up soon. She's pretty much dead to the world until about nine." 

Patty began preparing a pop tart.

Abby nudged Erin, "Are you going to talk to her about what happened last night?"

Patty looked confused, "What happened last night?" 

"Just before you came downstairs, Holtz had just told Dr Gorin that she and Erin were dating," Abby filled her in. 

Erin's eyes were focussed on the floor. 

"Oh boy," said Patty, "yeah, I kinda remember her talking about you as her girlfriend every so often when you came up in conversation. Thought y'all were just being quiet about it." 

Erin shook her head.

 

Holtzmann chose that moment to slide down the fireman's pole. Her heavy boots thumped unceremoniously as she reached the floor. 

She bounded into the kitchen, a ball of energy. 

She hesitated briefly, upon seeing Erin, the embarrassment of the previous night still burning. 

"Morning," she nodded to the room.

She helped herself to Patty's pop tart, with a brief (and not necessarily wanted) kiss to Patty cheek. 

Then she left.

 

"Was that normal?" asked Abby, concerned for her friend.

"No," replied Patty, "she's normally super slow in the mornings and just sleeps at the table 'til someone brings her a coffee." 

Erin looked uncomfortable. 

Patty poured two coffees, "I'll go talk to her" she carried the mugs upstairs to Holtzmann's lab.  

Abby turned to Erin, "We need to talk about this."

Erin mumbled, "Can we please do it later?"

Abby thought for a moment, but then, reluctantly, agreed, "All right. Want to head out to the store after breakfast?" 

Erin nodded. 

* * *

 

Abby and Erin soon found themselves browsing shelves upon shelves of hair dyes. 

Abby laughed, "Hey Erin, check out this section!" she pointed to a shelf. 

"Dead Presidents Collection" Erin read aloud, "that's funny Abbs." 

Abby kept laughing, wiping a tear from her eye, "Yeah, it is. Who'd want that?"

"Yeah," Erin agreed, making a mental note to come back to this section when Abby wasn't looking, "who would?" 

Abby had moved on to the colourful section, she picked up a package, "Hey look at this green."

Erin joined her, peering at the box.

"You could get covered in ectoplasm and not worry about it ruining your look," laughed Abby. 

"I think it would ruin my 'look' regardless of my hair colour Abby, that stuff goes everywhere," replied Erin. 

Abby put the box back, "You keep saying that."

"That's because it goes _everywhere_ Abby," said Erin in mock darkness. 

"This is fun," said Abby, "I'm getting flashbacks to shopping with you in high school." 

Erin smiled, then she spotted a brand, "Oh this looks like a good colour for you."

Abby reached for the proffered packet. There was a graphic of a woman sitting in a canoe with her finger to her lips. 

"Woman With a Secret," read Abby. She held the packet up to her hair so Erin could see the colour on her, "What do you think?" 

"I think that's the one," smiled Erin. 

"Great, now we just need to find one for you."

Abby picked up a reddish-brown shade of Taft and held it out to Erin, "This one?" 

Erin shook her head, "Don't make fun of me," she said cautiously. 

Abby agreed that she wouldn't. 

Erin held one up. 

"Garfield," read Abby, "the cat?"

"Something like that," said Erin. 

"Okay, let's pay for these. Then do you want to hit the mall, buy some modern clothing?" suggested Abby. 

Erin looked down at her blouse with a tiny bow tie and skirt combo, "What's wrong with this."

"Erin," said Abby, "I love you, but that was outdated even in 2016."

Erin huffed in response. 

* * *

 

Abby and Erin returned to the Ghostbusters Headquarters in the late afternoon, their arms laden with bags upon bags of clothes. Patty was putting their coveralls into their respective lockers. 

"Hey Patty," Erin addressed her, alerting her of their arrival. 

"Oh hey, I was just finishing up the laundry," she eyed their bags, "machine's free if you got any wash-before-wear stuff."

"Thanks Patty."

"Sure," replies Patty, "Hey. I was thinking that us and Holtzy should go out for drinks or something later. Celebrate you girls coming back."

"That sounds great Patty," Abby enthused. 

A small poof went off at the containment unit. Erin turned to see Dr. Gorin duck behind it, towards the source of the smoke. 

"Are we inviting Dr. Gorin?" she asked. 

" 'course," replied Patty, "but it's still going to be just the four of us. She never says yes unless Holtzy begs her."

"Oh, okay," said Erin. 

"Erin," Abby indicated one of the shopping bags she was holding, "shall we go upstairs and do this?" 

Erin nodded. 

"See y'all later," Patty waved as they headed upstairs. 

 

Erin and Abby found themselves staring in horror in the bathroom mirror. 

"It's nice," reassured Abby. 

Erin didn't even comment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, I'll be honest. But, I've been working on it on and off since I posted the last one, so the next chapter will be so much better. It will also start explaining some of the gaps.


End file.
